Champions of the Multiverse S1 EP 2: Cataclysm
Information The second episode of the Champions of the Multiverse series, taking place exactly after the events of the pilot episode. Due to an unprecedented death, Power-Monger's voice actors changed multiple points throughout the episode as a whole. With Manah freed from his eternal prison, the demigod begins his trail of chaos and oppression alongside his many daemon legions, setting his sights on the Soul Stone located in Earth 666. Power-Monger and Artillery also make plans for the city as Spark, Banlock, and Legend embark on the journey to protect the Stone from Manah. Scenes Chapter One Outside of a metropolitan city hidden within a mountain, the camera does a full wide-shot and captures the impressive architectures. The camera then closes in on ten farmers near the outskirts of the city, plowing crops. One of them, about 19 years old, picks up a bale of corn before the ground begins to shake. The sky temporarily lights up with multiple colors being shown. The boy looks back at the others who are heading for the house. He runs after them. * Boy: '''MAMA! PAPA! * '''Mother: '''DARIUN!! A suddenly burst of red energy takes places as the camera cuts back to the city, showing frantic people trying to escape the shock wave. The wave of energy passes by people, disintegrating them to mere amber. Everybody else in the city looks up at the now red sky in amazement as more and more people begin dying. The camera cuts back to the boy. * '''Mother: '''Run, Dariun! Run! The kid is almost there before the ground lets loose underneath him. He stepped in a foxhole trap. He falls to the bottom of the pit and is burred by dirt, protecting him from the blast of energy, although his face is disfigured and his skin is burnt. He eventually digs himself out, only to find his parents gone and a massive horde of daemons burning the farms crops. The scene cuts back to Legend, Spark, and Bannock. they arrive at the facility in the middle of the forest. The main entrance was guarded by two soldiers who are holding advance laser guns. * '''Bannock: '''Now where are we at? * '''Legend: We're at the Pandora Foundation Facility, The portal to Gotham is there for us to enter. They're a group of powerful men http banned together to protect this world and several other and contain from evil entities that they can't destroy. * Spark: Basically the SCP foundation. * Legend: Well they came first. The guards open the main entrance where the met Mr. S who is a elderly man in a suit with a white mustache. The man smiles and heads towards Legend. * Mr. S: '''You look fatigued, Hyperiel. * '''Spark: Hyperiel? * Legend: Mr. S, Were in a hurry. I just figured out that Aka Manah is heading to Gotham for the time Stone. * Mr. S: Than we must hurry and activate the Portal. The Champions including Mr. S rushed to the Portal room where they come across several super powered criminals including a Prime Omega. The Prime Omega looked across his cell and saw the Champions, he smiled . * Prime Omega: In a hurry aren't you Hyperiel? Legend stopped and turned around. * Legend: Shut up Ahriman. * Ahriman: I heard what's going on. I knew the disgrace would get out his imprisonment, he WAS a worthless, I regret even creating the poor thing. * Legend: Your wasting my time. Legend ran and watched up with is team. * Ahriman: His still out their Hyperiel, Nekrozoth is coming back and his going to crush you like a fucking Bug! The Scene ends and show the next clip. Chapter Two Artillery is seen in a alleyway with his right hand man Power-Monger, there they met a man dressed in a blue lab coat but his face is never seen due to the shadow covering him. The man is the Benefactor himself, the one that gave the chemicals to Power Monger. * Benefactor: Looks like you lost the gifts I gave you Power Monger. * Power Monger: Hey look, just hook me with another... * Benefactor: Oh no you still owe me the kid. * Power Monger: Hey it's not my fault Some prick from BraxCorp. * Artillery: Look. just hook me with some knock out gas. * Benefactor: Alright, But remember to give me the child. He shown to be... Interesting to me. * Artillery; What's soo special about his bitch ass. The Benefactor stepped out of the shadows, he shown to have a helmet of sorts only showing his chin and mouth. * Benefactor: Let's say he is the last of his kind. the scene cuts to Aka Manah with Braxxon playing chess, Aka Manah is white while Braxxon is the black. It looks like Aka Manah was wining until Braxxon placed his knight and took the king piece. * Braxxon: Checkmate. Guess I'm lucky after all. * Aka Manah: Yes...holy shit. * Braxxon: What? * Aka Manah: '''Willy! It's you're Dad!! * '''Braxxon: THAT SLINKING FUCK!? (turns around) I see nothing. Braxxon sees that his black team are in a different position with Aka Manah's pieces being the victor. * Braxxon: Typical, you cheated. * Aka Manah: Best two out of three, Willy? * Braxxon: Sorry, but I have an important meeting to attend. * Aka Manah: Hey, at least I didn't set you're hair on fire this time. Braxxon leave the room he was at then the cscne cuts to him being in a car. He parks the car in front of his company then he enters the building.He is seen being in his office with a cowboy holding a gun. A typical southern cowboy with a blue-gray mask, bullet resistant jacket, multiple holsters, a prosthetic arm and leg, and multiple bionic features scattered across his body. He also has metal boots with retractable spikes at the end. * Cowboy: See that you want me to kill someone. * Braxxon: Yes, It's a boy. * Cowboy: A boy? * Braxxon: Yes, a boy named Jack Spark. * Cowboy: Why him. * Braxxon: He is with Legend, and I already set up a trap for the hero so I don't wan this new sidekick ''getting int he way. * '''Cowboy:' Got yeah. Also, can I get s bonus of toying with the boy. * Braxxon: I don't micromanage. * Cowboy: Good. * Braxxon: Then it's a deal Mr.? * Dare: Mr.? You're not in no fucking city flick, suits and ladders. Call me Dare. Chapter Three The Champions enter the Portal room, they found the machine the creates the portals to other worlds. Right now the scientist tried to make it work so that the champions would be able to enter the DC universe. * Mrs. S: '''Is the portal operational? * '''Head Scientist: Yes Director S . Marking the coordinates. The Head scientist activated the portal and a gateway to Gotham. * Legend: okay, let's go. The Champions enter the portal, now they're in the DC universe but find themselves in a ambush. Happy had his men on gun point at the Champions with his goblins children being front go them. * Happy: Artillery warned me you be coming. * Legend: Why isn't it a surprise. The sadistic child killer is back from the dead. * Spark: sorry but we haven't met. Jack Spark by the way... * Happy: Happy Smilestone, and this here is Vendetta Mimeline. My girlfriend if you will. Now get back to what ever universe you come from or else I get to gun you down like a dog. * Legend: We don't have time for this, happy if us stall us then Aka Manaha... * Happy: Yes! I heard about the Aka Manah situation big deal. I took on the devil himself and he just a lunatic priest. Now leave or I shoot you in a count of one. * Spark: I think we can resolve this none violent. * Happy: Two. * Banlock: You know what. Bannock brought out his scythe and slashed the weapons off the bad guy's hands. * Happy: Now you guys are playing unfair. KILL THEM!!!!! His henchmen brought out machetes and started to charge at the champions. Legend transformed back to his demigod form and used his sword to slice the machetes while Banlock blast the bad guys with his scythe. Spark used his sword to slice through the criminals but not killing them. * Happy: Dammit! used your fucking swords! What's with you dumbasses! (Turns to Mimeline) Shoot him. Mimeline brought out a bazooka and shot Legend with it. Legend grabbed the missile before it made contact. Happy and Mimeline escaped and Legend launch the missile up in the sky where it exploded. Ambers begin raining done as Banlock attempts to catch on one his tongue in the background. * Legend: We have no time for this. Nice work you guys * Spark: No problem, Legend. * Banlock: Shouldn't even count to kill us. Damn bad guys are stupid. * Legend: '''Brandon, please, you're going to... Catches amber on his tongue and begins to scream uncontrollably. * '''Banlock: '''HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU FUCKING WHORE AH AH AH PUSSY COCK LIC- Spark grabs Banlock by the neck and shoves a water battle down his throat, Brandon swallowing it whole and breathing a sigh of relief. * '''Spark: '''Alright, now that THAT'S out of the way... * '''Legend: '''Hold on Jacob. I have to check with my sources. * '''Spark: '''Jacob? * '''Legend: '''None of my associates have contacted me with news of an invasion. Manah's too arrogant to realize we have a chance of beating him to the Stone. Or... * '''Spark: '''Or you could stop calling me fucking JACOB? * '''Legend: '''Or he's waiting for us. * '''Spark: '''So you're his wife now? * '''Legend: '''What? No, that's not... Brandon catches another amber on his tongue and begins screaming in pain as Legend buries his head in his hands, frustrated. The scene cuts to the cowboy named Dare entering the Gotham dimension, he was spying on the failed ambush, he hen see Happy retreating to his car with a smile on the top of the engine door and turns to watch Jack. He had his sniper on him, he takes out a phone him and calls Braxxon. * '''Braxxon: Who's this. * Dare: Braxxon, I got the kid on sight (aims the sniper on Jack's head). * Braxxon: good, then shoot him now then you get your pay. * Dare: Don't push me, little man. Dare was about to pull the trigger until a beatarang sliced his gun. * Dare: Now what the fuck!! The gun cost me $1000. Batman appears behind Dare, Dare looks behind him. * Dare: Ah for fuck sakes... Chapter Four The camera shows another city, this one in the middle of a isolated wasteland. The people seem exhausted and are going in with their daily business as one boy drops his basket of apples and looks in the sky in horror. The other city dwellers look up as well as a massive crack appears alongside the sky. Fire begins raining from the sky as sirens blare. Citizens retreat to the bunker. The camera then shows a group of advanced alien-like soldiers standing guard outside the city, lead by a being known as Vohu Manah. * Soldier: 'Do you see them? * '''Vohu Manah: '''Stand guard. He has been searching for me for eons. It was only a matter of time before he found me. (Turns to army) With the Fifth Realm decimated, our planet is the one thing restricting Manah's travel across the Omniverse. If we fail today, he will be able to access gateways to each of the Infinity Stones. And if that happens...dare I saw what he can do if the barrier is broken. Fight to the death, men. And keep you're loved ones close. * '''Soldiers: '''To the death!!! Vohu Manah turns around to see multiple smaller tears in reality appearing on ground level, in which hordes of daemons, mercenaries, monsters, and other hideous beings exit. Manah is leading them accompanied by two Prime Omegas. * '''Aka Manah: '''Little brother. * '''Vohu Manah: '''You were never my brother, daemon. You never have. You never will be. * '''Aka Manah: '(Smiles menacingly) You always were a brave on, weren't you. Always standing for these people. These LITTLE SHITBAGS that will turn their backs on you the second it benefits them. Are you really risking you're life for THESE people? * 'Vohu Manah: '''The people deserve mercy. * '''Aka Manah: '''MERCY?! Oh, fuck off. There used to be a rain forest here, Vohu, blessed with every form of wildlife imaginable. And what did you're PRECIOUS people do? They destroyed it. They turned it into a city. They burnt every tree to the ground. And the native people? The wildlife? They didn't care. They butchered them, Vohu. Every...last...ONE. * '''Vohu Manah: '''Liar! * '''Aka Manah: '''Weak! Just like you're filthy kind! You can murder thousands with a smile, but the second one of you dies... * '''Vohu Manah: '''People are good, brother. They have the power to be good. There are good people out there. * '''Aka Manah: '''Good people? Why, I wonder, would my "intelligent" brother assume this. Maybe because he knows, after this battle, I will find Arithra personally. Maybe he knows that I will torture her in ways unimaginable. * '''Vohu Manah: '''Stop. * '''Aka Manah: '''Maybe because he knows that if he loses, I will tear his wife apart and make him watch as my men drive red hot irons into her skin. Maybe... * '''Vohu Manah: '''Enough of this. Attack! * '''Aka Manah: '(Smiles) Well, that escalated quickly. Manah sulks back as his army charges forward, clashing with Vohu's soldiers in the middle. Vohu fights through the legions of daemons and works his way towards Manah, who's leisurely walking away. He is eventually knocked down by a Prime Omega. Vohu creates a lasso out of blue energy and ties it around the Omega's legs, knocking him over before driving a dagger through his heart. Vohu is attacked again by a group of daemon who attempt to pile on top of him, only to be thrown off. A spike made of dark energy suddenly goes flying towards Vohu's face, which he catches with one hand. He looks back and sees Manah standing a few feet behind him. The scene momentarily cuts to a family in the bunker, shivering as the explosions rage on from outside. It cuts back to Manah and Vohu clashing in the middle of the battlefield. * 'Aka Manah: '''It doesn't have to be this way. * '''Vohu Manah: '''As long as you try to kill my people, I will be there to stop you. * '''Aka Manah: '''For fuck's sake, QUIT WITH THE NOBLE SHIT!!! You're just like me. Twisted. Sick. Abandoned. Alone. Only difference is, for whatever shitty excuse you have, you run TOWARDS the people who betray you. You're weak, just like our creator. Vohu pushes Manah away, who proceeds to disappear into a black mist. Vohu hears a ringing in his ears, accompanied by his wife's screams, as his mind begins to shatter. He looks up, his vision faint, and sees Manah standing above him. Manah grabs him with one hand and lifts him in the air, slowly chocking him. * '''Aka Manah: '''Hm. You're will is stronger than I expected. Any normal person would've snapped in the first few seconds, but you... Manah opens a portal to Oblivion underneath him, continuing to strangle Vohu. * '''Aka Manah: '''You are far from normal. Drawing power from Oblivion has proven effective, but let's see how a GOD faces Oblivion ITSELF. * '''Vohu Manah: '''You...can't...do this. * '''Aka Manah: '(Smiles) Yes...I...can. Just then, Vohu Manah looses all strength and dies from lack of oxygen. Manah proceeds to drop his body into Oblivion, watching as I sinks in the firey pit before closing off the portal and setting his sights on the city. * '''Aka Manah: '''And I will. Chapter Five Braxxon this time is at a airport, but this was no ordinary airport. The airport of filled with criminals across the omnivores, aliens, daemons, ETC. Braxxon was now in from of the line and then he gave his pass port to one of those people who work their. He took his luggage with him to enter the port that lead to a city that is infested by criminals and other lunatics. * '''Braxxon: Ah Discordiae, at least I never missed this place. As soon as a mugger brought out his knife and started to charge at Braxxon, Braxxon immediately punched the mugger off his feet and made land on other criminals who now started to beat the mugger. * Braxxon: my how the mighty became petty. The next scene cuts to him in a fancy hotel, Braxxon unpacked his luggage which revealed to be some World War II Nazi uniform, a Luger P08 and a book called Mein Kampf. He then brought out a phone to call Dare, he dialed it but it shown the phone does not work in Discordiae. The next scene then cuts to him being in front of a palace entrance, mechs were guarding the entrance. A sign shown that says "Obey and Survive" and the other says "Follow the Ways of Malroc or suffer the consequences". Once he went pass the mech guards the entrance opens. He then is seen in a throne room with a menacing Overlord with a metal mask on. * Overlord: Why isn't my old friend come here to betray me once again? * Braxxon: I know you still that grudge ever since our... Last attempt on conquering the planet but you know I must leave a good impression. Legend was about to expose my secret so I must... * Overlord: Save me your excuses mortal, why have you come here? Is it that you want protection from Aka Manah or you're here to steal something form me again? * Aka Manah: You know, it's not very nice to namedrop somebody behind their back you two. * Braxxon: HOLY SHIT HOW THE FUCK YOU GET HERE!?! MALROC JUST ADDED A HEX TO PREVENT YOU FROM COMING IN!! * Malroc: I let him in this time... Yes he did create a lot of damage in my own domain but YOU sir are not welcome here. * Aka Manah: Oh yeah, one more thing. Aka Manah set Braxxon's hair on fire. * Braxxon: AW fuck!! SHIT DICK MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! * Aka Manah: '''THAT'S for hiring a hitman without my permission, sharing extensive knowledge of my plan to others, and RISK RUINING THE WHOLE DAMN THING!!! Braxxon put the fire out but left his head bald. * '''Braxxon: I'm not here to cause trouble, I learned that Artillery and Power Monger are heading to Gotham. If they interfere with the plan Manah won't be able to get the stone. * Malroc: Yes. And how exactly will this effect me? * Braxxon: Because if they kill Legend before you then you won't be able to do so yourself. Malroc stands up of his throne. * Aka Manah: '''For fuck's sake, not you too. DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING INTERFERE WITH MY... * '''Malroc: Silence Demon. * Braxxon: '''Speaking of which, you don't even have the balls to torture me in person!! You have rely on hiding behind those pussy avatars to do any actual shit. * '''Aka Manah: FUCK OFF CAIN!!! Malroc burns Manah alive and his avatar disappears. * Malroc: I'm Listening.... Chapter Six Legend is using a tracker pf some kind to locate one of the infinity stone. The trader starts to bleep until it malfunction. * Legend: Dang it! Now how we're going to find the stone? Then Dare fell from the top of the building, he looked beaten up and then Batman came in. * Batman: Who are you and what are you doing here? * Banlock: HOLY SHIT IT'S BATMAN! * Legend: BRANDON! What did we talk about swearing?! * Batman: I asked you a question I'm not going to ask twice. * Legend: Sorry, my name is Legend and these are my students, that's Jack Spark... * Spark: Hi. * Legend: And this is Brandon Banlock... * Banlock: What up. * Legend: let's say we're finding a dangerous object and some bad people are finding it and... * Batman: let me stop you there, so your saying your not from this universe? * Spark: Yes, don't worry we are in the same team. * Batman: Yeah don't think so, I just met you and you believe I can trust you three or being good guys? * Legend: Bruce listen I know you don't trust us... * Batman: Now How the hell you know my name!? * Spark: Your a comic book character so we kinda know. * Batman: Excuse me what? * L'egend:' Spark you should never tell him that, then he would question his existence and then things would... The ground shook and ten portals open, Braxxon came out of the portal along with a group super-soldiers being lead by Malroc. Artillery also show up along with a man in a oregano red suit. * Malroc: Hello old friend. * Legend: Oh shit... * Banlock: Language remember. * Spark: Banlock shut up! Thats fucking Malroc himself! Legend that's your nemesis! * Legend: Run... * Spark: What? * Legend: I SAID RUN!! The champions including Batman run away from Malroc's army. He orders the mot shoot art our protagonists. * Malroc: DONT LOSE THEM I WANT ONE OF THEM ALIVE!!! Legend and the champions continue to rn while Malroc's men continues to shoot at them, Legend sommun a force field to block the lasers and bullets. * Spark: Legend why are we running?! you faced him before! * Legend: Jack I'm was way more powerful back in the day during the war! I'm still regaining my Strength! * Artillery: Get the little bastard! And make sure he lives too! The ground begins to shake as Malroc's armies began to enter Gotham, a huge battle ship appears in the the sky and started to shoot buildings and destroying monuments in the city. Braxxon watched the decimation, then he walked to the unconscious Dare. * Braxxon: Dare, your fired. Braxxon then spits a Dare's unconscious face. * Braxxon: Guess I have two hire someone more... competent to accomplish this mission. Braxxon brings out his phone and dials a number. Someone picked up and speaks. * ???: Hello. * Braxxon: this Hit right? * Hit: Yeah what you want? * Braxxon: I got a proposition for you. Chapter Seven The champions continue to run from the evil overlord's minions. Spark began to stop running as he notice something was wrong. * Spark: Where's Brandon? * Banlock: HEEEEEELP!!! Legend begins to stop as well and turns to Jack. * Legend: Oh no... The scene cuts to Banlock being jumped by the Power-Monger's goon along with Malroc's soldiers. Power-Monger begins to punch Banlock in the stomach several times until Bangkok begins to vomit blood. * Power-Monger: SPAAAARK! VCOME OUT YOU PUSSY AND FACE ME LIKE A FUCKING MAN! OR I'LL GUT YOUR FRIEND ALIVE!!! Jack peak through the side of a building and see that Power-Monger has his gun at Banlock's head. Power-Monger decide to shoot him in the leg first. * Banlock: FUCK!!! * Power-Monger: You think I'm playing ain't? I"m not. I give you the count of four to come out. 1... 2... Jack decided to come out for his friend's sake. * Power-Monger: Good. Power Monger aims his gun on Jack's head and fired but Artillery shoved into him which makes him miss Jack. * Artillery: What the Hell you doing!? * Power-Monger: What do you think!? Artillery ten put a gun on Power-Monger's fore head * Artillery: Pull a stunt like that again and I blow your damn brains out! Artillery and Power-Monger get blasted backwards by a light beam. Legend ran to grab Banlock and blasted the goons. Legend picked up Banlock. * Legend: Don't worry I got you! Jack ran in and help Legend pick up Banlock. * Spark: Thank you. * Legend: It's my pleasure kid. I don't want the same thing to happen to you as it did for me. * Spark: What do you mean? * Malroc: '''Hyperiel!!! Malroc and his men appeared. Malroc used his mace and aimed at at Legend, the mace opens to reveal a laser cannon inside and blasted plasma energy at Legend's chest. Legend fell to the ground while grabbing onto his chest. * '''Legend: AHHH!! * Malroc: You're next boy. Jack looked at his friend and tried to go towards them but Malroc blasted and almost hit Jack. * Malroc: The next one goes through your daemon friend's skull. * Banlock: I'm... Not... A daemon.... Banlock passed out. * Spark: Brandon!! * Legend: Jack your not ready... Run while you still can. * Malroc: Yes Legend, let your student run to his death. Malroc continue to fire lasers at Jack, Jack having no choice ran for his life while mlaroc orders his men to to chase him down. * Malroc: Geuss I have to kill another person you cared for soon much. Very unfortunate old friend. * Legend: Fu.. * Malroc: What was that? Are you begging for death? * Legend: Fuck you. * Malroc: Again you continue to mock me in your hour of death! Malroc kicked Legend on the face, knocking him out. * Malroc: Now remove these vermin out of my sight The men grabbed on Banlock but the other men had difficult times picking up Legend and accidentally dropped him. * Malroc: Useless... Malroc blasted one of his men and killed him. The scene cuts to Power-Monger getting up, he shown to have changed his appearance making him look more daemonic until he change back to his normal form. He saw the unconscious body of his former boss Artillery, he smeared and walked away and brought out another pistol. * Power-Monger: I'm going to kill that little fuck. The scenes ends and cuts to another. Chapter Eight The scene shows a bunker full of the survivors from the invasion of the Fifth Realm hiding out. One of the soldiers with a crazed look in his eyes runs towards the bunkers doors and screams, prying them open. Mithra runs towards him, trying to stop him. * 'Mithra: '''Bronk NO! The bunker doors fly open, revealing open space on the other side. The vacuum begins sucking the survivors towards it before Mithra pulls Bronk back, saving his life, and closing the bunker doors from the other side before being sucked into the dark void behind him. Mithra opens his eyes and is revealed to be in a dark void. Manah suddenly appears behind him, startling the demigod. * '''Aka Manah: '''Mithra'unjoki, demigod of the seas. You've come a long way, haven't you? * '''Mithra: '''Get you're hands off my bastard. * '''Aka Manah: '''Well, that's not very nice. * '''Mithra: '(Draws blade) Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you're fucking head off. * '''Aka Manah: '''I'll give you two. Manah taps Mithra's sword, causing it to immediately disintegrate to mere ashes. * '''Aka Manah: '''A), you can't, and B)... Manah grabs Mithra by the throat. * '''Aka Manah: '''You can't. Now, how about this (lets Mithra go): In exchange for you're father's amulet, I will let you and you're entourage live under the conditions that you don't interfere with my plans and you keep anybody against me out of the realm. * '''Mithra: '''How, exactly, do you EXPECT ME to steal my father's amulet. * '''Aka Manah: '''Listen, I'm EXTREMELY off schedule and, well, you're daddy's amulet is the only thing that give me complete control over this realm. And these little "resistances" that keep appearing? They're really, REALLY starting to piss me off. Sooooo..... * '''Mithra: '''It'll take me time. Father already has little trust. * '''Aka Manah: '''Take all the time you want. Oh, and really quick... Manah generates a blood red scroll in his hands, showing it to Mithra. * '''Aka Manah: '''Let's put it on paper, shall we? The scene cuts out along with the episode.Category:Champions of the Multiverse Category:Episodes